Amnesia
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome cant even remember her own name. How will she remember the hanyou she loves? I dont own inuyasha (still crying in the corner everytime i have to say that...)
1. Chapter 1

The girl with the raven hair felt groggy as she awoke. Her head pounded and her vision swam as she attempted to open her eyes. She began to panic as she realized she had no clue where she was, or what had happened to her. Hell, she couldn't even remember who SHE was. She tried to open her eyes again, and the face of a young man with white dog ears hovering over her in concern blurred into view. She let out a shriek and scooched backwards until she came up against something solid. It took her a moment to realize that it was a tree. Was she in some sort of forest? "Who are you? Where am i?" She asked the man frantically. He tilted his head at her. "Kagome? Its me, inuyasha. Don't you remember me? Whats wrong with her, sango?" Another voice joined in, this one a woman's. "She hit the tree pretty hard inuyasha. That demon threw her with all he had." Kagome started to panic again. Demon? What the hell were they talking about? She felt someone sit down next to her and she looked over to see a young woman with brown hair watching her worriedly. Inuyasha walked off a distance away and sat down. The woman looked after inuyasha for a moment before turning back to kagome with a soft smile. "Dont worry about inuyasha. He was so scared that he was going to lose you...we all were..." she paused, looking over at inuyasha again before continuing. "I have never seen him so upset..." Kagome glanced over at inuyasha as well. "So...what is he to me exactly?" Sango looked over at another man who had just walked up to him. He gave her a shrug and she sighed, turning back to kagome with a smile again. "Miroku and I wonder the same thing...it's complicated to say the least..." kagome got up suddenly, going to inuyasha and sitting down next to him. "Im sorry i am worrying you. Im sorry i dont remember anything." He chuckled. "Even when you don't remember me, you still worry about how i feel...its okay kagome. It will return to you eventually."

Sango and miroku were conversing in whispers a distance away from them. Sango shot another worried look at kagome. "How long until she remembers?" Miroku sighed. "I don't know sango. She hit the tree pretty hard." Sango nodded. "Im just glad that she seems to be unhurt other than this. I thought for sure when she was laying there, she was..." she pauses, pushing the sob back down. Miroku put an arm around her. "I thought we were going to lose her too sango. If inuyasha hadn't grabbed her and slowed her down before she hit, she might not be here with us now." Sango looked back over at inuyasha and kagome. Kagome had her head on his shoulder and his head was on top of hers. "...he really does love her, doesn't he?" She asked. Miroku looked over as well as inuyasha placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Miroku smiled. "I would bet my good hand on it sango..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede sighed as she sat back from Kagome. It had indeed taken her quite a while to check her over for any problems. Inuyasha waited a moment before asking impatiently, "Well, kaede? Is she gonna be okay or not?" Kaede shot him a death glare. "She will be fine Inuyasha. I sensed no permanent damage. And before ye even ask it, no I do not know when she will be back to normal." Inuyasha huffed and stomped out of the room. Kagome watched him go before turning back to Kaede. "He's kind of a jerk, isn't he?" Kaede chuckled. "Mostly when he is worried about ye, Kagome. He didn't even call me old woman this time, he must really be worried." Kagome looked back out the window as Inuyasha stomped over to the Goshinboku. "Kaede? If he loves me, like everyone says he does, why doesn't he just tell me?" Kaede sighed. "Inuyasha does not believe that words mean anything. For him, protecting ye like he does, he believes you should already know how he feels." Kagome sat up, looking intently at the direction Inuyasha had gone. She was irresolute for a moment before standing up and waving goodbye to Kaede. "Thanks for your help Kaede. I hope my memory comes back to me soon." As Kagome walked out of her hut, Kaede sighed. "Me too child…me too."

Inuyashas ears twitched as he heard Kagome approach the tree. He sighed and dropped down in front of her. "whats up kagome?" Kagome continued to walk closer to him, forcing him backwards against the Goshinboku. "Uh…Kagome? What are you doi-" He was cut off as Kagomes lips were pressed firmly against his. Kagome smirked through the kiss. If he wanted actions instead of words, that would be what he got. Inuyashas eyes widened before he sank into her lips. Did she remember him somewhere deep down in her heart? Is that why she was kissing him? Or was it just to make him feel better about the whole situation? He hoped it was the first one. He felt a blush spring to his cheeks as he felt her hand wander down to a very sensitive area and she pulled back a bit before whispering in his ears, "I may not remember you in my head, but my heart remembers for me. I can tell I have wanted you for so long…If you don't make the move first well…" He felt like his face was on fire as she grabbed him firmly before stepping away, "I may have to make it for you…" She smirked as she walked away, leaving him fire red and stuttering after her. Miroku chose this moment to make his appearance. His gaze went from Inuyashas fire red face to Kagomes retreating figure, scratching his head thoughtfully. "What did Kagome do, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned towards miroku, sputtering indignantly, "N…nothing! Feh!" He lept up into the tree without another word. Miroku turned as Sango approached him. Sango beckoned him closer, away from the tree. "Kaede said we need to watch Kagome. She may do something she wouldn't normally do if she were herself. She might do something she regrets." Miroku sighed. "So basically, we are elected for babysitter duty?" Sango nodded "Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she tried once again to concentrate on her forgotten life. She closed her eyes and a sudden migraine attacked as something flashed across her mind. All she could make of it was a clawed hand reaching out for her desperately before it faded. She wondered what had happened. She looked up and saw Inuyasha watching her warily from his tree. She hid a small smirk. She had enjoyed embarrassing him yesterday. Perhaps not remembering anything did have its uses. She was sure she would never be that bold if she could remember herself.

Inuyasha sighed half-heartedly as Kagome walked away, exploring the village. God. He was such an idiot. He needed to stay away from her. What if she did something she would regret? He grimaced. This was Kagome for crying out loud. If he didn't stay near her and protect her with how much she attracted trouble, there was no telling what could happen to her. He groaned as he lept down and followed behind her quietly. He would be damned if he let his Kagome get hurt. He shook his head, grimacing at himself. No not his Kagome, just Kagome. If he was going to resist her, he needed to remind himself that she was not his and never would be his. He could feel his demon blood heat up protectively and angrily as he imagined her with someone other than him. He paused in place as he imagined Kagome with a rounded belly, her head on his chest as he held her close. This time, his demon blood heated up even more protectively, and he growled in satisfaction unconsciously. His eyes widened as he realized what he wanted more than anything. He sighed and followed after her, shaking his head. "Damn it woman…what am I going to do with you?" He growled softly.

Miroku smiled as he watched Inuyasha follow after Kagome like a lost puppy from the wall of a nearby hut. Sango slipped up beside him, watching with him as Inuyasha tried to be inconspicuous. She sighed. "I thought we were supposed to be making sure she didn't do anything she would regret?" She asked. Miroku glanced over at her, grinning. "True. We said we would make sure KAGOME wouldn't do anything she would regret. We never said Inuyasha couldn't make a complete fool of himself." Sango sighed once again and shook her head. "This could end badly Miroku if we just let it happen."

Miroku turned to her finally. "Or...they could get everything they have ever wanted for the last few years. Think about it Sango. THIS Kagome doesn't know what all happened with Kikyo, doesn't know Kouga, its a perfect blank slate for them to realize they are meant to be together. Nothing to keep them apart." Sango rubbed her eyebrows in frustration and also thoughtfulness. He did have a point after all of course... maybe they should just let Kagome run wild for a while, see what happened... Sango closed her eyes and shook her head. "God...I'm such a horrible friend aren't I?" Miroku grinned reassuringly. "No Sango, that would be me...let phase one begin immediately!" Sangos eyes snapped open fearfully. "Phase one? Good god Miroku, what the hell are you planning?" She called out as Miroku walked away. He paused and let out a chuckle.

"Oh you will see Sango my dear...you will see..." He cackled merrily as he went on his way." Sango stared after him for a moment. "Good god...what have I created?" She murmured as she turned back to watch Inuyasha and Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked at the clothing Miroku had gotten from way down inside her backpack, looking back up at him doubtfully. "I really wore this all the time? No one else wears anything like this around here." Miroku smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course not. They are for priestesses only. No one else is allowed to wear them." He turned to leave, looking over his shoulder back at her, "Of course, they are also Inuyashas favorite things for you to wear as well." He called back to her as he walked away. He grinned to himself, chuckling softly. "I am only a faithful monk of Buddha, leading others around me to happiness."

A few hours later, Inuyasha was walking through the village to find Kagome when he spotted her. His mouth dropped open and the only words that sprang to his lips were "Huh?!" Everyone else was in a similar state of mind. A traffic jam of people were stopped in mid motion, staring open mouthed at her. Sango walked into the village, and Kagome was the first thing she noticed. Miroku doubled over in laughter behind a nearby house was the second. Her eye twitching, she hitched Hirakotsu over her shoulder and approached him, grabbing him by the ear and glaring at him as he yelped. "S-Sango! Wh-what a lovely surprise!" Sango merely growled and he sweatdropped. She growled at him again, eye twitching as she pointed at Kagome. "Is this phase one, Miroku?" Miroku looked over at Kagome as if seeing her for the first time. "Why, I hadn't even noticed! Wonder who told her to wear that?" Sango shook him by the ear, lifting him off the ground. "Come on, Sango! I am but a simple monk! I live to serve Buddha!" Sango pulled him closer, growling even more angrily. "You may wear that robe like you are still a simple pure monk miroku to keep the others from being suspicious, but the moment you put this baby in my womb, you gave up your so called monkhood. Now...I will ask again...is this your fault?" Miroku knew he was caught and sighed, nodding forlornly. "Yes." Sango sighed, rubbing her temple. "Where did you even find her two piece swimming outfit?" Miroku chuckled nervously. " Uhm...in her backpack." Sango looked at him incredulously. "So...not only did you trick her into wearing that-which-by the way-is bound to give Inuyasha and half the men in the village a heart attack, but you also invaded her privacy..." Sango suddenly shook her head, turning back to head towards Kagome. "I will go clean up your mess this time Miroku. Next time, you wont be so lucky." She threatened as she walked away. She grabbed Kagome by the arm and lead her towards the hotsprings.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at Sango and Sango shook her head. "Ill explain on the way there."


	5. Chapter 5

Shippo sighed, turning to miroku resignedly. "So, if i do this, i get whatever i want for a full week?" Miroku nodded vigorously. "I cant do this without you shippo. Phase two is depending on you. Now get out there and go act cute." Shippo sighed once again and lept towards kaedes hut, where kagome was sitting down with sango. "This had better be worth it." He mumbled as he lept onto kagomes lap. "Kagome? Can i ride around in your shirt like i usually do? Im feeling kind of lonely." He stuck out his lower lip, making it tremble and giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Kagome smiled down at him. "Of course. It makes me feel better too shippo, it feels so familiar to me, its kind of reassuring at the moment." Shippo hastily crawled under her shirt, tucking himself in while she held him up with her hands. He curled up at just the right angle to make sure mirokus plan wouldn't fail. Kagome held him with both her hands like he made sure she would have to. He snuggled close as she got up and started walking. The villagers she passed stared at her for a moment as she passed them. Shippo stayed absolutely still, trying to do his part well. He smirked as he heard the whispers start. Kagome didn't notice, the whispers kicking up as she rubbed him through her shirt absentmindedly. Shippo made sure that they traveled through the village together for a while before he finally let himself drift off. Kagome returned to kaedes shortly after he fell asleep, sitting next to sango with an oompf.

Inuyasha was walking through the village a few hours later, when he heard people whispering. "Do you think Inuyasha is the father?" He heard a woman ask her friend. He froze in place, his brain not comprehending what he had heard. He flicked his ears back to catch the conversation. "-getting pretty big. Got to be at least four months along." "But...she wasnt that big yesterday..." he heard the other lady reply. Her friend scoffed. "If it is part demon, she may grow faster than if it was all human. Think about it." He heard the other woman chuckle suddenly. "Well you gotta admit...they would make a pretty cute kid together."

Inuyasha was fully red, his heart banging somewhere in his throat. Not trusting what he heard, he ran to kaedes to see for himself. Had kagome somehow gotten pregnant? She didn't remember anything still, what if he had turned demon and... he couldn't finish the thought. As he approached the door, he heard sango talking to kagome and he paused to listen.

"-are you alright kagome? You shouldn't stress yourself." He could hear sango mumble something else and heard a sleepy reply from kagome. "Im fine sango. Just wish he wouldnt move around so much. He keeps kicking my bladder and making me nauseus too."

Inuyasha felt the blood rush from his brain and other parts of his body, and felt suddenly dizzy. The last thing he remembered was the ground rushing up to meet him.

A short distance away, miroku smiled to himself. "Phase two complete."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome got up early the next morning, shippo still sleeping tucked up to her belly. She sighed, not wanting to wake him up, supporting him with both her hands once again as she walked outside. A frantic inuyasha was at her side immediately. "Do you need help? I can carry you! Where do you want to go?" Kagome looked at him, eyebrow raised at his panic. "uhm...i can walk inuyasha...he is a bit heavy, but I'll manage." inuyasha bit his lip in worry. "are you sure you don't need help?" he asked finally. kagome shook her head and started to walk away towards the hotsprings. Inuyasha started to panic again. "Are you sure you will be okay? That water is really hot!" kagome sighed and faced him, tapping her foot. "we will be fine inuyasha. we have been going to this hotspring for a while, why should today be different?" she turned before he could reply and walked away quickly. inuyasha remained, looking after her worriedly as something sunk in to his head. "He?" he wondered out loud. He bit his lip again as he thought. Kagome knew she was pregnant and that it was a boy, did she remember anything else about it? and why hadn't she come to him to tell him? did she think he already knew about it? he rubbed his head in consternation. He wished she could remember everything already. He turned and walked back to his tree. Unknown to him, miroku had been watching the entire exchange from a nearby bush.

miroku chuckled to himself. "Yes...come into my web of misunderstandings...phase three is almost complete...just a little longer..."

Inuyasha bolted up as he heard kagome scream. He ran after her in blind panic, hoping she was alright. He came to a stop and took in the scene before him. Kagome was a short distance in front of him, a look of utmost terror on her face. Kouga was on the ground with a palm print on his cheek. Kouga was looking up at her in shock. "Geez! what was that for?!" Kouga asked. Kagome huffed, backing up towards the village. "I don't even know you and you try to take off with me?! Do you do this to every woman you see?!" Inuyasha started to growl as his demon side recognized someone had tried to take off with his family. Kouga rubbed his head in confusion. "what is going on here?" Inuyasha managed to growl out, "she doesn't remember anything asshole. If i ever hear you have come near her again, ill rip out your spleen. Shes pregnant with MY pup, not yours!" He growled out desperately, hoping it was true. Kagome kicked up her eyebrows at him. "She is?" Kouga asked incredulously. Kagome finally asked "I am?" Shippo took this moment to peek his head out of her shirt. "She is?" he asked as he scampered up to her shoulder. Inuyasha just stood there for a moment. "Y.. you're not pregnant?" he finally got out. Kagomes eyebrows raised even higher. "Umm...not that I'm aware of..." Kouga looked back and forth between them. "Look...this is giving me a migraine...um... I'll come back later..." he mumbled as he took off quickly. Inuyasha felt his cheeks blush against his will as he took off back to his tree. He ran as fast as he could to get away. To tell the truth, he felt kinda heartbroken that he wasn't a father like he thought. He sighed as he settled into his tree, his head against the bark. He felt a tear slide down and he brushed it away impatiently. Why was he crying over a child that had never been?


	7. Boom!

Guess what? Im back guys! Having surgery tomorrow and have to stay overnight so i can work on my stories! I should have some chapters up by tomorrow evening! Thanks to those who stick with me!


	8. Chapter 7

Miroku smiled secretively as he got the drinks ready for his guests. He had eagerly volunteered to see to Kagome and Inuyashas drinks personally. He looked over into the living room fugitively as he made sure no one was looking and no one was coming his way. He turned back to the object in his hand and looked lovingly at it. He turned it over in his hands as he spoke quietly to it. "Hello my old friend. You get to help me finish a very important mission. You are the final phase of my plan...I know that you will not let me down, my lovely." He cast another look over his shoulder as he finished up Inuyasha and Kagomes drinks quickly, turning to go into the living room. Sango cast him a suspicious look and he gave her an innocent look. Her eyes narrowed. Damnit, Sango knew him all too well... he cleared his throat and passed the drinks around, making sure that Inuyasha and Kagome got the drinks he had made for them. Kagome took a sip and her eyes widened. "It's so wonderful miroku! What is it?" Miroku hesitated a moment before smiling. "Well, I put in the tea leaves of course, then I added some milk, and a secret ingredient passed down in my family." Miroku pushed the flask deeper into his robe. "How about you, Inuyasha?" He asked hesitantly. Inuyasha however, had already finished his in one gulp. "Feh. It was okay. Do you have any more?" He asked hopefully. Miroku smiled and nodded, returning to the kitchen with both of their drinks as Kagome had also finished hers. Sango was about to say something, but stopped, her eyes finding Miroku as she thought. She wished Miroku would leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone, but at the same time, she had to admire his dedication to putting the two together. She sighed inwardly as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to drink, and they started to get more and more relaxed and happy. Her eye twitched as Kagome started to laugh hysterically at nothing in particular. Inuyasha was having trouble keeping his eyes open as he relaxed, his head in Kagomes lap. Sango sighed once again, and drug Miroku out of the room, grabbing pillows and blankets for Inuyasha and Kagome, as it seemed they were about to pass out in her living room. She turned to Miroku, glaring as he entered their room with her. "Miroku...did you just spike their drinks with 50 year old sake?" Miroku put on his best innocent face. "Why sango, I would NEVER try to get our friends drunk...maybe their just tired..." Sango glared more and tapped her foot impatiently. "You call Kagome laughing at nothing and Inuyasha trying to make out with our living room wall normal?" Miroku couldn't help himself, mouth twitching at the last one. "Okay. Maybe I did put SOMETHING in their drinks to help them out..." Sango groaned. Miroku patted her on the back, still smiling. "The final phase is complete Sango. The rest is up to them...and the sake.."

Kagome felt warmth behind her and snuggled to it, a clawed hand hanging over her body as he pulled her close. Her back was against his chest, his mouth at her neck as he snuggled into her even more. Kagome felt kind of weird, but it was a good weird. A little dizzy, a little loopy, but she was happy, especially with Inuyasha behind her. Her eyes widened as she felt something against her thigh. It was getting harder by the second, seeming as if it was reaching for her body. She looked over and saw that Inuyasha was still half asleep. She hesitated for a moment before pulling down her pants and panties, pulling his hardness out of his hakamas, placing him against her entrance. Inuyasha stirred, still half asleep, feeling something so good against him. He went after it unconsciously, burying his hardness into the warmth against it. Kagome groaned as he entered her barrier. Inuyasha felt his body move on its own as his hardness moved quickly and deeply inside her. Still feeling the effects of the sake, he figured it was another one of his dreams about Kagome he usually had, and he started to thrust harder, hoping to get relief this time before he woke up. As he thrusted into her, Kagome, still feeling the sake, moved to let him go in deeper. Curious, she reached for him, feeling the length of him, and as she moved down to feel his balls, she felt him cum at her touch. He released himself inside her, slamming into her hard one last time, making her hit her head on the living room wall. She winced, but shrugged it off, feeling the sake drift her off to sleep. Inuyasha panted as he pulled out of her, the sake hitting him as well. They fell asleep together, drunk and naked.

The next morning, Sango and Miroku were asleep in their room, and suddenly, they were awakened by two screams. Sango lept up, Miroku right behind her as they ran into the living room, where a most curious and compromising scene met them. They took in the half naked state of Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome blushing deeply. They looked at their living room wall, which now had several head-shaped holes in it. Miroku was wearing a perverted smile, whispering to himself, "Final phase complete. With added bonuses."

Kagome turned to Sango, desperate for answers. "Sango! What the hell happened? I was getting thrown into a tree, and now I'm naked with Inuyasha?!" Sango gasped. "Your memory came back! You've had amnesia for the past week!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked back hesitantly. "Inuyasha...did...did we...?" She tried to ask. Inuyasha blushed deeper and nodded. "Ah fuck." Kagome groaned.


	9. Chapter 8

Kagome was quickly losing her sanity. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. Miroku was still in a state of mirth and blissful unawareness. Sango was helping Kagome and Inuyasha find their scattered clothes. Inuyasha's eyes started to turn red as they found the object of his rage. His claws flexed threateningly at the still unaware monk. Miroku finally turned and spotted the feral look in inuyashas eyes and gulped. Grabbing Miroku by the ear, Inuyasha growled dangerously. Seeing what was going on, Sango sighed and pointed out the door. "take it outside. I dont want to have to rebuild my house again." Miroku gasped. "but sango! Youre just gonna let him kill me?!" Sango turned, sizing him up. "...Yes. I think you deserve it." Inuyasha grinned, dragging Miroku out by the ear. "Noooo! Why sango why?!" Sango sighs, collapsing next to Kagome as she rubs her temple. "I swear that Monk is going to give me a hernia. I have to worry more about one of us killing him than a demon." Kagome finally smiles. "Well if he survives Inuyashas wrath, nothing can kill him." Sango unconsciously rubs her belly. "I just hope his kid doesn't take after him. One Miroku is more than enough." Kagome raises her eyebrow at Sango and sango blushes. "What? I...I just meant if he ever got some unlucky girl pregnant." "uh huh..." Kagome replied, suspicious.

* * *

sorry this is so short guys, im typing this on my phone and it sucks. I'll try to do another chapter tomorrow. and make it extra long. Will moron survive? That is the question.


	10. Chapter 9

Miroku felt his face turn even redder as more and more people stopped to gaze at him, some trying to be polite and only smiling, others just bursting into laughter so hard they couldn't breathe. He sighed as he assessed his situation. he looked at the very sturdy branch that was supporting his weight...his underwear the only thing attached to it. What did Kagome call these? Wedgies? He wasn't sure, but he knew they were VERY uncomfortable...he sighed as more people looked up, laughing as they passed him. Inuyasha had purposely put him here to suffer, knowing he couldn't get down by himself. What was worse, Inuyasha didn't care that his robe was pushed up so much that everyone was getting a very good view of EVERYTHING he had been given. He supposed it could have been worse. At least he was alive...for now. He grunted as once again, the wind blew him in a circle as some sick sort of wind meter. He felt the underwear try to resist. At this point he prayed to Buddha that his underwear would hold. "Oh please dear merciful Buddha." He began to pray, attempting to pull his hands up to his head to pray correctly, "Please do not let your most faithful servant endure this suffering. Please, help me." Suddenly, not even a moment after he had finished praying, as if on cue, he heard a slight ripping sound come from behind. Eye twitching, he glared up at the heavens. "...you really hate me, don't you?" He asked forlornly as the ripping continued. He sighed in relief as suddenly it stopped. "Thank you-"

...

There was a final ripping sound as he plummeted to the ground, landing face first, his ass still in the air, his underwear torn in two. Screams of the villagers were heard for miles as they passed him. He quickly sat up, covering himself and glaring up at the heavens again as a woman covered her daughters eyes, glaring at him as if he were a demented person. "...I really think I might have to find a new religion you know." As if in answer to this, suddenly where it was sunny before, clouds spread quickly, and rain poured from the heavens. Eye twitching still, Miroku nodded. "Yep. Expected that to happen. What the hell do you want from me? What should I apologize to Kagome and Inuyasha, or-" He paused as suddenly the rain let up at his words. "Okay okay I get it. I'll go apologize...you are such a pain in my ass...well...maybe not as much as that wedgie was..."


End file.
